


【Haytham/OC】闲笔

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Deep black sea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·塞北太太的企划邀约！源自coc团的克系脑洞，肯威家是吸血鬼设定~·PWP，海参x奥尔顿·科尔文，就是上次4p双胞胎哥哥！·社畜太忙脑洞太多www
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	【Haytham/OC】闲笔

让康纳这样一个未婚的年轻帅气的男子站在门厅前迎接前来参加舞会的宾客不太符合规矩，更别提他身旁连个帮忙的女士都没有，但肯威一家自在上流社会出入的那一天起就是以不守规矩出名，所以海尔森乐得躲到大厅里躲闪夫人小姐们的裙摆。

“那是给你的考验，儿子，鉴于你之后需要撑起肯威家。”

“这样的考验自200年前起就开始了。”康纳酸不溜秋地说，还是海尔森好心给他端来一杯香槟解渴他才有机会抓住海尔森吐几句苦水。

“这可是为了更长久的以后。”海尔森刚瞅见楼梯的转角出现一顶礼帽，立刻果断抬脚开溜，“好好表现。”

纵使富有如海尔森这样的吸血鬼——潜藏在人群中不为人知的——也极少举办这样规模的舞会。正直新世界新一个十年的开端，作为古老的家族吸收新鲜事物结识新崛起的家族再正常不过了。海尔森用这样的理由搪塞世人，只有康纳知道，这老家伙又按捺不住寂寞想找点新床伴换换口味。共同经历了漫长的时光，康纳对海尔森偶尔找人打上一炮已经见怪不怪了，因为能在往后不知几凡的漫长岁月同他一起的也只有海尔森，一时半会的闲暇游戏康纳不会跟海尔森计较。

自大门起每隔几步站着一个穿着统一服装的侍从，站得笔直手中稳稳托着一只三叉烛台，雪白的蜡烛被点燃后散发出微微的香气，整个庄园被照得如同白昼。从马车上下来登上台阶，奥尔顿不断为肯威家的财大气粗暗中挑眉，新式的电灯可以提供更明亮的照明，这家人却偏偏硬要用蜡烛堆出几十盏电灯就能达到的效果，真是把钱多没地方花写到了脸上。新进的黑道大佬自然不会被这区区的炫富所吓倒，他是没住过豪华古老的城堡，可新玩意：枪、电灯、蒸汽机……只要是这个世纪冒出来的新东西可都在他生意范围内。

这么一尊大佛的到来，当然有侍者先去通风报信了，康纳倒是装作什么都不知道依旧在门厅当个没得感情的寒暄机器，而海尔森早早地在门厅后的小厅里守株待兔了。他听过一些关于这位黑道大佬的传言，美貌永远是别人口中必提的，老吸血鬼这么殷勤无非也就是想试试这位美人的口感。

“久仰大名，科尔文先生。”

“能收到邀请是我的荣幸。”奥尔顿打量着眼前自我介绍的年长者，四十上下的模样，双鬓有几缕白发，但从他身上感知到的气势或者说气场，完全不像他表面上展露出来的样子。奥尔顿自幼就可以轻松读懂旁人的心思，猜到对方想要做什么如喝水一般简单，现在他缺看不透海尔森，不是说对方几乎写在脸上对他这张脸蛋的喜爱，而是更深处……

新老两只狐狸打上了照面，康纳瞥了他们一眼看见海尔森热络地把需手放在人的腰侧，就知道接下去要发生什么了，年轻的吸血鬼翻翻白眼，决定当做什么都没有看见。

海尔森虚引着奥尔顿往大厅深处走，他毫不在意自己也正在被奥尔顿打量评判。“百闻不如一见，您出乎我的意料。”

“嗯？您觉得我这张脸不如传闻中漂亮是吗？”

海尔森被奥尔顿上来就咄咄逼人的气势逗乐了，果然是年纪尚轻，还不知道收敛自己的爪牙。“传闻大大贬低了你的美貌。”他说，“而且他们应该把你的能力放在前头先夸奖一番。”

“大多是我父亲打下的地盘。”这点恭维就想打穿他的防备太天真了。

“我不是指您在事业上的成就，”海尔森不知不觉把人带到了一个面向花园的小阳台上，厚重的窗帘挡住小阳台的入口，喧哗的人声现在只是他们谈话的小小背景音，“难道他们都没有发觉吗？”海尔森一副难以置信的模样。

“您指的是？”

“您闻起来真香。”略有些轻佻、前后不搭的话语从海尔森的嘴里蹦出来，不知何时对方的鼻尖已经快埋进他的领子里。奥尔顿几乎是立刻退后一步拉开与海尔森的距离，他恼怒地对上房子主人的目光，正打算斥责他的失礼，然而那双透蓝漂亮的眼睛在夜色中隐隐泛起红光。

“抱歉？”奥尔顿决定给海尔森一个机会。

吸血鬼的红瞳和奥尔顿对视了几秒钟，败下阵来的海尔森垮下肩：“抱歉，我只是指您与众不同。我见过的那么多人里，从未有人能够摆脱我的蛊惑。”他把“我的”二字说得很轻，几乎要融进夜风里。但奥尔顿听清了，他惊讶地说：“我以为刚才是我的错觉。”

“你的能力出类拔萃，现在是年轻人的天下了。”海尔森复又举起手拍拍他的肩膀，像正常的年长者对有出息的后辈那样表示赞赏。

对方突然变得端庄起来的举动令奥尔顿不接，他略带疑惑地开口：“您的儿子也是非常优秀的。”

“他的能力比起你来说差多了。”海尔森笑笑，“更何况他总是无法下定决心，新式的武器、炸药……哎，我都说了多少次他就是不肯把它们当做营生，真不知道他后面要如何维持这个庄园。”

“您现在还年轻，还能给他铺铺路。”海尔森不会不知道这些东西的黑市交易都捏在他奥尔顿手里，但就这样几句话就想跟他做生意未免太轻松了。

“如果他能跟着你学几天好，我就满足了。”海尔森的手从奥尔顿的肩膀滑下，捏了捏他的上臂，不出格却把暧昧的气氛带回了这小小的阳台。“那么……”

在海尔森准备结束谈话脱身前，奥尔顿可不准备让这个激起自己兴趣的人溜走，他同样荤素不忌，碰上对胃口的过上那么一夜哪里算得了什么。“他跟着您还有很多可以学习的呢，像我就还有很多事情需要向您请教，比如您为何不打算拉我上床了？”

没有料到对方会如此直白，海尔森愣了愣，奥尔顿乘势追击，“您也是那一边的人，我不会看错落在我身上的视线。”他就是这样抓到机会就要置猎物于之死地。

“欣赏美的本能。”海尔森微微一笑，接上话，“您看起来也是同我一样，我刚才浪费时间了。”他叹息般说出这句话，“虽然我有的是时间。”

“那就省掉这些废话，房间怎么走？”

奥尔顿在主人带领下轻松躲过宾客的视线跑到楼上客房幽会，鉴于仆人们都在楼下忙碌海尔森胆大包天连房门都不锁，刚关上门就扯着奥尔顿的领子吻了上去。新式礼服少了繁复的领巾，衬衫之下就是一件宽松的睡衣，海尔森灵活地解开对方的扣子，赞美新世纪简洁的设计。还好这屋子里装了电灯，两人得以避开障碍物一路跌跌撞撞地向床的方向倒去，一路上撒下衣服的零碎装饰，年轻人被海尔森推搡着坐到高床上，头发一丝不苟胸口却敞得大开，抬着脸自下而上地看他。

可口。海尔森在心里评价道，一开始是被传闻中那张脸所引起好奇心，接着见到他后那股在鼻尖萦绕着鼓动吸血鬼扑上去的甜食的香味让他决定快速出手，而现在被亲吻后水润的双唇令下定决心他必须吃到这个可口的点心。

海尔森那身精美的礼服还好好地穿在身上，丝绸把他的身形轮廓勾勒得极其漂亮，站在床边一看就是适合拉上床的。奥尔顿内心的急切不输海尔森，视线从腰扫到小腿，顺势一拉便让海尔森同他一起倒在了床上。

“你这么急着想要我我很荣幸。”海尔森一手撑着床一面调侃，“可惜我没办法穿着衣服干你。”腰带上装饰的宝石也硌得他发疼。

奥尔顿听见他说要干他，呵呵一笑，“这还说不好呢。”

终于又能站住地上，海尔森反倒慢条斯理地脱起了衣服，奥尔顿竟也不再催，就这样双臂枕在脑后，看起脱衣秀来。“有人夸过你胸大屁股翘吗？”黑帮头头觉得不损这位贵族几句就不解气。

“不少人。”海尔森毫不介意，把脱下来的衬衫裤子一扔，勾住自己内衣领口的绑绳慢悠悠地解着，“虽然他们通常是夸我儿子多一些。”结实的白色肌服一点点暴露在空气当中，比一般白人老爷还要白上不少。奥尔顿脸皮一跳，不愿细想对方话里的含义，自己的攻击未能击穿对方的厚脸皮。把衬衫从头上拉走，海尔森全身上下就只剩下袜子了这位贵族还不习惯穿内裤，没有了遮挡，他微翘的阴茎对着奥尔顿巧合分开的双腿之间。

看懂他的含义奥尔顿干脆分得更开一些，海尔森走上去，单腿跪在床垫上，把自己放进奥尔顿的两腿之中，手指轻巧地解着他的裤头。这个英国人有个不错的老二还有个挺翘的屁股，他骑在自己身上的时候，老二甩在空气中一定很美。黑帮大佬才不会默认自己就是被上的那一个。

海尔森做爱一般很讲究，没条件的船上他都能玩出十八般花样，现在处在他的房子里，能讲究的他全都要。奥尔顿懒懒地让海尔森替他脱掉裤子，扒开衬衫睡衣推到胸口之上，一副被伺候的贵公子模样。

堆叠在一起的衣服把奥尔顿的金发雪肌衬托得更加色情，与海尔森的苍白不同，健康的白色肌肤用手指轻轻一摁就可以留下一道转瞬即逝的红痕，吸血鬼恶趣味地在他深色的乳晕旁反复试验，用指甲刮出红痕再看它们慢慢消失乐此不疲，对于咫尺之遥硬起的乳头视而不见。“你真香。”海尔森在今夜第二次说到，他现在可以肆无忌惮地呼吸着奥尔顿皮肤上的气息，用鼻尖感受对方皮肤下的血液脉动。

“你喜欢这款古龙水的话回头我送你一瓶。”被闻得有些心慌的奥尔顿不得不侧过头，他发现自己的老二也硬了起来，而眼前这个男人却还在玩欲擒故纵的把戏。在男女之事上无往而不利的黑帮老大有些真的怒了，全身血液似乎都跟着热起来。

在猎物清醒时捕食暴露的风险太大了，海尔森只能看着美味在嘴边不能下口，急切的吸血欲望还有被撩拨而起的情欲让海尔森动作越发暴躁和粗鲁。“冷静点。”不知道是在对谁讲，海尔森恋恋不舍地在他的颈侧舔吻，尖锐的虎牙数次划过他的皮肤。

奥尔顿早就看不下去了，捧起海尔森的脸强迫他和自己接吻急切的想要从这个老山羊身上讨回面子，他要让这个淫荡的躺在父辈财富上的富豪知道什么叫实力为尊。海尔森不在意，老练地应对起闯入口中的舌头，缠住它逼迫它末了还用舌尖反复舔舐了他的口腔上颚直到奥尔顿发出一声不甘的呻吟才罢休。

吻技比不过海尔森，奥尔顿有点失落，他不知道自己的对手是活过千年的老妖精，永不放弃双手在男人赤裸的身上肆意抚摸，专捡着有肉的地方下手掐，不会让对方疼得受不了但也绝不好受就是。海尔森饱满的胸肌和精瘦的腰侧是重灾区，饶是吸血鬼也被他揉搓掐出几道红痕。

出于报复，海尔森重重咬上奥尔顿的乳头，虎牙扎进软肉里渗出血丝，特殊的香甜让海尔森大咽口水。

“嗷！”奥尔顿不满地扯了扯海尔森的头发，好在对方随即用舌头安抚了被弄出血丝的地方，仔仔细细反反复复地用舌尖舔顶勾划，引出一阵阵酥麻，奥尔顿才放开对海尔森长发的虐待。

“你要想来激烈点的我也不介意。”像看着猎物一样，海尔森居高临下舔着嘴唇，蠢蠢欲动。“还想走着出去就安分点，小骚货。”奥尔顿惊呆了，他从未想过有一天会被人称呼为小骚货、小婊子。海尔森满意奥尔顿的顺从，在他嘴角落下轻吻以示鼓励。“放心享受，比你更骚的婊子在我身下也会尖叫得不知自己姓甚名谁，耐心点。”

奥尔顿像是被说服又像是被惊到无语，思考片刻他放弃一般把手往身体两侧一摊，“操。”他彻底地打算当甩手掌柜，算了，反正他是被服侍的那一个，如果对方有什么他接受不了的癖好，他有信心打折对方的所有骨头。

两人现在下身总算是能亲密接触了，海尔森不知从拿摸出一罐油，把自己半勃的老二和奥尔顿的搂在一起一同接受润滑剂的浇淋，然后极有技巧地套弄起来。“通常我不会问，但是，你介不介意我把你绑起来？”伦敦腔优雅地响起，在奥尔顿拒绝之前发出“嘘嘘”的哄声，“你很适合被绑起来，你知道吗，双手绑在身后再把你的大腿和小腿分别捆在一起，然后这里，”他用手指点了点对方的龟头，“也拿细绳绑上，前面再堵上一颗珍珠——”

海尔森描述的色情幻想画面涌入奥尔顿的脑海，阴茎颤颤巍巍地硬起，流出透明的粘液和油混在一起流下粘在会阴。被勾起色欲的血液更香甜了，海尔森贪婪地闻着，男人饱满的胸肌上两粒乳头已经坚硬红肿，他克制地舔上刚才被咬出血一侧，用舌头和牙齿让它变得更大更肿。

“做梦。”奥尔顿咬牙道，“你他妈能不能别只就着一边咬？”

“总有一天你会求我把你绑起来操的，就像你求我吃你另一侧的奶子。”论起下流话，千年老妖精哪里会输。

再骂了一句脏话，奥尔顿不耐地用脚轻踢海尔森的小腿，“你他妈想磨磨蹭蹭到什么时候，不举就换我来。”闻言，海尔森抚慰两人下体的手停止了动作，干脆利落地起身，走到一旁的矮柜前。再一次被海尔森不按常理出牌惊到不知如何动作，奥尔顿仰躺在床上瞪着床顶发了会呆，怎样？他就这样被甩了？几句床上的淫语就惹恼死板的贵族了？他应该现在起身穿裤子然后再讽刺几句吗？

奥尔顿撑起身来，暴躁地冲着海尔森的背影喊：“操，硬不起来就不要随便撩人，他妈的我跟你上楼不是为了看你这个婊子演戏。”奥尔顿的再三撩拨终于把这个男人精致讲究的假面打碎，眨眼间海尔森用非人类的速度再一次把他推倒在床上。被漂亮肌肉包裹的手臂将他提起翻了个面狠狠掼向床铺，还好床垫够软，奥尔顿只是闷哼一声，心惊于海尔森的力量，同时他的屁股也体会到了那股力量。

“啪！”不留情面的一巴掌扇在奥尔顿的屁股上，先于疼痛他感到的是愤怒。“我没有玩这种游戏爱好。”黑道老大的体术不错，拧腰差点就挣脱出去反守为攻了。但奈何他面对的是混杂在人类之中的吸血鬼，超乎常人的力道把他牢牢摁在原处。

奥尔顿从未被如此对待过，以前爬到他床上的男人总是迫于他的地位或他的美丽，极尽温柔，那些暴虐的玩法只在传闻中听说，男人的手示威般在他屁股上游移。

“我也没在跟你玩游戏。”海尔森的声音听起来有些热切（奥尔顿不能确定），“如果不是直接上你会让你疼得死去活来事后也非常麻烦的话……”一截手指裹着坨脂膏捅进了奥尔顿的后穴，就像他话里所说的，只是单纯的为了后面的事情做准备，精准不浪费地把脂膏涂在肠壁上旋即退了出去，旋即一根细长的，带着金属特有的凉意的物件插了进来。

“那是什么？！”

“我特制的脂膏，康纳换牙的时候我就是用这个替他止疼止血的，效果拔群。”海尔森睁着眼睛答非所问，“如果你配合一点，我会让你爽到流出点别的。”不得不说，海尔森的嗓音配上他在臀部游走揉捏的手非常有说服力，连奥尔顿都脸红着放弃挣扎，悄悄地叉开了腿，毕竟对对胃口的美人在床上纵容一点也是理所当然的。

腾出两只手的海尔森掰开眼前这个挺翘紧实的屁股，夹在中间的小穴显然不习惯被这样对待，羞于裸露，含着扩肛器的尖嘴颤巍巍地抖着，向内缩紧以为这样就可以躲掉被侵入的命运。奥尔顿的屁股相当错，海尔森享受了一会掌心滑腻的触感，才进入正题一点点打开扩肛器。老实说，奥尔顿现在心理上的紧张比生理上的不适多得多，他觉得自己像一只被洗干净等待料理的鱼，海尔森却不愿意给他个痛快。“嗯？”毛茸茸轻飘飘的东西从穴口飘进来的感觉，奥尔顿冒起鸡皮疙瘩。“你要是敢把什么乱七八糟的东西放进去——嗯！”狠话还没说完，毛茸茸的触感消失，换上了熟悉的手指。

“你真的太过心急了。”海尔森宠溺的口气要是让康纳听见决定会出大事。他一口气放了两根手指进去，穴口有扩肛器的支撑，海尔森的手指可以玩出更多花样。

既然已经决定躺下被操奥尔顿就积极配合起来，展示着自己身体的柔韧性，塌下腰把屁股抬高，只不过他现在觉得有些无趣，认为和海尔森的情事会跟以往的没什么差别，现在屁股里就多了些许的异物感外，他没有得到能称得上快感的东西。所以他才讨厌做下面那个。下一秒海尔森就打破了他的认知，两根手指，只是中指和食指在他的肠壁上不知道怎么转动按压，他的眼前就有片片白光。

“你干了什么？”

“看来就是这里了。”

回过头，奥尔顿几乎把问号写在了脸上。

海尔森乐得再当一次老师：“真提你之前的床伴感到痛心，要知道男人和女人一样，这里藏着令人愉悦的开关。”

“所以才需要用这个器具打开？”

海尔森几乎要笑出来了，这个黑道大佬怎么能纯洁到这种地步。“不，只是更方便……还有能用上一些特殊的玩法。”再一次，海尔森用话语转述他在奥尔顿身上看见的美景。“你真该自己来瞧瞧，这么漂亮的红色可是非常少见。”他的手指推过褶皱，被金属扩张限制住收缩的穴无助极了，“别把我心爱的玩具咬坏坏孩子。”后穴努力地想缩紧，想榨取更多的快感也好把入侵者排出去也好，现在都只变成助兴的颤动。

两根手指埋进湿滑温热的后穴后再也没拔出来，只需要贴在刚才被探测出来的那点上轻揉，奥尔顿小腿就跟抖起来。他伸手想要抓住被无视的老二，却被海尔森抢先一步。夹在床单和肉体之间完全硬了起来，搭在精壮白皙的大腿中间色情又充满古典美，两颗卵蛋浑圆饱满，颜色也没比阴茎深多少，海尔森的手摸上囊袋，手指轻敲搓揉着球体，修剪整齐的指甲轻刮过表面。

奥尔顿闭起眼，落在囊袋和老二上的爱抚如同春风缓解了屁股里那狂风般的快感，没等他再三品味，按在前列腺上的手指又动了起来，比刚才速度更快更用力。

“啊、操、啊！”他的背猛地绷紧，前后被完全掌握的感觉对他来说太陌生了，可是他无从拒绝，只能抓紧床单感受快感的冲刷。奥尔顿不知道他自己不自觉地昂起头来小口吸气，挺腰前后摆动起屁股，想追逐前方熟悉的快乐又因此让后穴的刺激加倍。

前端性器流出的粘液沾湿了床单也流了海尔森一手，随着他的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。“你就适合做一个婊子。”海尔森俯下身来在他耳边说，“前面流水就算了，后面也湿成这样。”他抽出手指在奥尔顿的屁股上擦了擦，隐约的湿意令奥尔顿脸红。不过是床上常见的调情话语，放在他自己身上羞耻感放大了几十倍，塌下腰想躲开手指的碰触。

海尔森发出一声响亮的嗤笑，手指快速而有力地插回他的穴里，指腹碾过前列腺引起一阵电流，奥尔顿差点翻了白眼。内壁本能地收缩，但冰冷无情的金属阻碍了它，一切都只能由插到里面的两根手指做主了。他梳得整齐的头发散乱开来，铂金色的长发落在纯白的床单上，满是情欲的眼睛失焦地看着床顶，如承蒙黄金雨眷顾的达娜厄。

“漂亮。”海尔森不由自主地露出了獠牙，俯下身想立刻扎穿的他脖子把引诱了他一晚上的甜品吞吃下腹。然而奥尔顿不是待宰的羔羊，反手精准地掐住海尔森靠近的脖子，恶狠狠地问：“你想干什么？”海尔森未作回答，炽热的呼吸喷在他耳边，放在他屁股里的手指竟然还可以再加快速度，同时曲起的指节顶住另一侧的褶皱刮骚。这犹如一种酷刑，奥尔顿掐住他脖子的手瞬间软了下去，海尔森没有就此避开，奥尔顿因为快感再一次收紧他的喉咙时，他竟发出享受的叹息。

黑帮大佬的羞耻心被迅速消磨了个干净，但他自小经历了无数的险境，他没有放弃警备，却放任身体沉沦，他喘得愈发厉害，扬起头放声呻吟，快感在他的血液中流蹿，他活到现在竟然没有体验过这样的刺激。他像婊子一样翘着屁股扭着腰，叫得比妓女还要粘腻，被干得阵阵眩晕——“Whores like you need to be fucked every day, don't you?”——他颤抖着嘴唇，默认了海尔森的淫语。

奥尔顿的小腿早就抖得撑不住了，他趴伏在床单上，从背面看他上半身还好好地穿着正装衬衫，但被蹂躏出暧昧的痕迹补由得令人猜想他前面的奶子得有多挺翘，指不定也流着水要人吸一吸呢。海尔森掐住了奥尔顿阴茎的根部，他不允许这个傲慢的年轻人就这样轻松的达到第一波高潮，他只能顺从他的意愿狼狈地挨操，然后献上贡品祈求他的仁慈。海尔森停下了一切动作，奥尔顿感觉时间就像静止了一般，他离高潮那么近了！

“年轻人，说‘请操我’。”

“……”

“‘请操我’，请。”

“请、请操…我。”奥尔顿咬着后槽牙一字一蹦，如果不是他软了腰满脑子都想射精，他绝对要把这个老混蛋的牙都给揍进他的肚子里。

“好孩子。”

海尔森的手指动了，企图把他烧成灰烬的情火席卷而来，不知是不是错觉，奥尔顿觉得他后面的洞真的湿得流出水来，随着手指的抽插往外冒，甚至流到了会阴流到了他的卵袋上。成片的白光在他眼前炸开，他下意识地想要在最后一刻逃离海尔森的控制，可是吸血鬼哪会放跑猎物，放开对他阴茎的钳制，用手指硬生生把他操到射精。

阴茎颤抖着吐出精液，一股一股地彻底弄脏床单，可怜的小穴却还没被解放，激烈地痉挛吃咬着卡在中间的金属，一缩一放俨然把铁皮当成老二来含了。海尔森像刚才发现他的窘况，大发善心地拔走扩肛器，绞到一起的肉穴猛地聚拢，肠壁挤着肠壁自己温暖自己，硬是再送了一波快感给奥尔顿。穴口颤颤巍巍滴出的淫液被海尔森伸手刮走，举到他的面前。“我说只要你乖乖的屁股就能爽到流水，没骗你吧。”

他一定要找机会把这个人的牙齿打掉！还在高潮余韵中的奥尔顿愤愤地别过头，被两根手指就玩操射，他一点也不开心！

“所以我猜你还算喜欢，嗯？”不知从哪里拿出一块手帕，海尔森坐在奥尔顿身边慢悠悠地擦着自己的手指，“你更喜欢我的手指在你的老二上还是更喜欢我的手指在你的屁股里？”

“我更喜欢你的嘴在我的几把上。”奥尔顿不客气地回道。

海尔森没有如奥尔顿所料那样生气，反而捧起他的脸像情人一样含住奥尔顿的唇。很快两人的舌交缠在一起，似争斗又似调情，奥尔顿不时用牙齿轻咬上海尔森的嘴唇，海尔森用同样的方式回敬了他的舌头。吸血鬼的尖牙让血腥味在他们的口腔里蔓延开来，海尔森突然呼吸急促，渴极了一般搜刮奥尔顿嘴里的一切液体，奥尔顿的舌头被他舔得发麻，嘴都张酸了才抓住机会挣脱海尔森的钳固。

“躺好。”海尔森哑着声音道，“我要操你了。”

奥尔顿觉得他这么说色情极了，还未完全平复的身体被勾出余火，扯过一只枕头垫在自己的腰下，张开腿夹住海尔森的腰。海尔森扶住自己的阴茎抵在奥尔顿还在颤抖的后穴，没有用更多的润滑和扩张，直接推了进去。被扩肛器打开的程度不足以直接接纳海尔森的巨物，况且在这种时候被插入一般不会有什么快感，奥尔顿知道，但他不介意感受一点疼痛。海尔森插入得很慢，但进得很深，略微上翘的阴茎能碾平每一处褶皱，粗大的龟头碾过他那点继续往前又进了不少才停下。都快顶到结肠了，奥尔顿腹诽，刚看着没有那么长啊，还是不是人了？！

不等奥尔顿适应，海尔森就抽插起来，同时伸手捏住奥尔顿挺立的乳头，它们同刚才猜想的一样又硬又挺，等着人好好疼爱。海尔森用力地拉扯它们，让它们变长变扁再放手，在奥尔顿喊疼之前又用指腹和指尖好好地安抚着乳孔，把方才的疼痛变成电流。

他真的有双灵巧的手。奥尔顿发出几声不成调的呻吟，“你的屌有你的手一半好就好了。”他说了出来。

海尔森把阴茎抽出一半再全部插回去，贪恋刚才高潮快感的肠道极尽谄媚地挽留讨好海尔森的阴茎。“你的屁股可不这么想。”

奥尔顿一口咬住海尔森的手指泄愤，他不能容忍这手指在他胸口作威作福的同时它们的主人还出言讽刺他。海尔森任他叼着自己的手指，就像看一只幼犬咬着骨头玩具玩耍，他用阴茎慢慢地操着奥尔顿湿软的小穴，抽出一点再缓缓地推进去。

在奥尔顿度过不应期积累快感的时间是海尔森游戏的时刻。他用阴茎在奥尔顿的屁股里慢慢磨蹭，虽然最新医学说指尖能传递最微妙的触感，但他得说，刚才他的手指可没有感觉到他的小穴是那么紧致湿滑，像一汪温泉让他的老二泡得极其舒适。绞紧的后穴要把刚才缺失的份额给讨回来，不顾奥尔顿前面还硬不起来，自顾自地用吃下阴茎饱胀的充实感满足身体的渴望。

海尔森慢条斯理地品尝他柔软的穴道，对每一条褶皱都细细品鉴流连忘返，温柔缓慢的抽插好像他们是一对爱侣，海尔森对他爱到难舍难分。眯着眼躺平享受温吞的抽插，奥尔顿的手有一搭没一搭地撸起自己的老二，海尔森操得他挺爽，但他不想立刻就进入第二轮。

“你到底操过多少男人？”奥尔顿发出一声叹息，海尔森不对着他的敏感点一直操干他反而怀念起那点被撞得脚尖都发麻的快感了。

“食髓知味了？不会以后只记得我的屌操不了女人了吧？”海尔森夸张地说，“你是哪种婊子嗯？”狠狠拍了他的屁股一掌，“难道你的屁股是阴道伪装的？水都快把我的屌泡烂了。”

“操你的。”奥尔顿尾音带上若有若无的颤抖，海尔森狠狠一挺把他的敏感点连同注意力一起碾碎，源源不断的欲火随着他的抽插被灌进他的身体里，不知不觉老二兢兢业业地站了起来，淌出的前液已经把茎身打湿。

海尔森深深浅浅地操着，大部分时间刻意避开那点蹭着周围的肉壁，在奥尔顿难耐地摆动屁股时才会正中靶心，但也不是次次如奥尔顿所愿，有时会在他挺起腰的时候故意往相反的方向戳弄让他感到一点疼痛。奥尔顿被吊在那，在通向高潮的阶梯上反复爬升和坠落，一切全凭吸血鬼的心情。

奥尔顿终于认识到海尔森在床上是个暴君这个事实，在快感面前他明智地决定不再跟暴君作对，他用双腿夹住了海尔森的腰，勾着对方操得更深。这让海尔森操他操得更用力了，他不得不连手一起用上抱住海尔森才不至于被操飞出去。

吸血鬼的技巧真的很好，奥尔顿的身体在快感的作用下崩成了一条漂亮又色情的曲线，他拱起腰，后仰着头，当吸血鬼用牙齿照顾他的乳尖的时候，他拱得更高了。他爱上了海尔森每次进入他身体里的那种颤栗，不仅仅是性带来的快感。海尔森的阴茎滑出去了些，奥尔顿喘息着扭动，鼻音哼哼地想伸手抓住那根凶器换自己坐上去，但海尔森轻轻在他肩膀上一压，他立刻乖乖重新躺好。

海尔森开始抓着他的腰前后摆动，他一边操着身下那张被驯服的嘴，一边用刚才把奥尔顿送上高潮的两根手指放进他的嘴里。舌头划过指尖隐约能尝到自己后穴的味道，奥尔顿被这个认知激得双腿乱蹬，差一点就射了出来。舌头被翻搅，高高低低的呻吟被搅得愈发破碎，快感麻木地堆积起来，在他的体内越筑越高，只要有最后一颗石子丢入，高潮就要决堤而出。

在奥尔顿快要高潮的瞬间，海尔森坚定的退了出来。

被生生从高潮上拽下的滋味不太好受，奥尔顿磨着牙恶声恶气地说：“你他妈不折磨人就硬不了是吧？”海尔森的阴茎从他的屁股抽出来时，带出的淫液糊了他一屁股，奥尔顿脸红透了，他的后穴仿佛就真的被操成了婊子的阴道会自动流水了。

“我以为人类短时间内射太多不好，但既然你如此要求了，恭敬不如从命。”

海尔森从侧面进入了奥尔顿，方才涌出的淫液被重新打回屁股里发出“噗嗤呲”的声音。吸血鬼拉起对方的腿，好让自己操得更深，阴囊啪啪地与臀肉互相击打，但海尔森觉得仍不够，一翻身把健硕的身体抱在怀中，小臂肌肉微鼓让对方的膝弯安稳地搭住，双手穿过膝下把奥尔顿整个人抱在怀中操了起来。奥尔顿的体重对吸血鬼来说轻得像只小狗，海尔森的手摸上他的胸肌，饱满肥厚的乳肉被他抓在掌心挤出各种形状。

他的膝盖被男人分得更开，他被迫只能向后倚靠在男人的胸膛上。奥尔顿拼命吞咽，自己的唾液同前液一样止不住地往外流，他来不及吞咽的部分滴到了胸口，海尔森恶劣地沾上然后在他胸口摸开。他的小腹同样糟糕，被干得在空中乱晃的阴茎在他小腹上留下了道道水渍，缺乏抚慰的龟头在每一次撞上小腹的时候都会流出一两滴淫水。这不能怪它，谁让它只能靠摩擦小腹得到一点安慰呢。海尔森的手指揪住他的乳头，他故意地让他的身体倾斜，不让奶头被揪破奥尔顿只得跟着往前，可身体全部重心都在海尔森身上，为了不摔到地上去，奥尔顿的后穴无师自通地咬紧里面的肉棒让身体保持稳定。

奥尔顿的呻吟破碎不成调，“啊、哈、哈——”上下夹击太超过了，他只能叫得像个被玩坏的婊子，他也确实快被玩坏了。他想去摸自己的阴茎，“谁准你这个骚货碰自己了？”低哑的充满威严的命令在他耳边炸响，奥尔顿迷迷糊糊地想，这个男人可以靠他的声音征服世界。被海尔森喝止之后，他乖乖地忍耐着没有再生起去抚摸两腿间抽插的阴茎的想法，任凭那根可怜的东西在空气中流泪。

海尔森加快抽插速度，就像要驯服一匹烈马一样，龟头对着他体内的那一点反复抽插碾压，奥尔顿发出一声介于尖叫和哭泣的声音，他的双腿大张被扯到大腿内侧肌肉发疼的程度，连带着他的穴口也张得更开更方便海尔森阴茎的出入。

快感汹涌而来，他不得不分出一点注意力来克制自己不要叫得太过凄惨。海尔森的性器被他吃到了最里面，阴囊拍得他屁股发疼。

“啊、咕唔、啊……”

海尔森操得很凶，几乎把奥尔顿抱在手里当成个飞机杯使用，性器反复抽插把他撑开到极致的穴口磨得充血刺痛，重力也成了帮凶，直上直下每次操干都能让奥尔顿把他的老二全吃下去。被海尔森夹住把玩的乳首已感觉不到痛，臌胀的胸口酥麻发涨，翁张的乳孔就要射出什么来一样，仿佛他是只调教好正待产奶的小母牛——他听过这种变态的玩法。

海尔森不断地向上顶撞，无休止的操弄让臀尖都染上一层色情的青紫，随着抽插，体内的淫液被带出在穴口周围堆起淫靡的白沫。重力将他牢牢钉在海尔森的阴茎上，并且在对方顶到敏感点时，吮吸讨好那根粗大的入侵者。得亏房间的隔音不错，装饰的丝绸吸收掉不少噪音，否则光是他们肉体互相击打的声音就能让全庄园的人都知道他们在干什么好事。

这样骤雨疾风般的操干很快让奥尔顿逼近了阈值，“慢、啊——！”奥尔顿甚至都没能说完他的请求，一阵令人绝望的强烈眩晕袭击了他，然后他的脑子就像被手枪打爆了，脑子一团浆糊地跳出红的、白的什么乱七八糟的光斑。

奥尔顿射到两眼反白，身体隔几秒就抽搐一下，铃口随着身体的抽出便又流出一股精液，他的小穴没有随着他的射精而停下绞动，紧紧咬住海尔森的阴茎吸饱了快感后又兀地松开，待那波快感传给身体后再一次吸紧。他梗着脖子喊不出声，剧烈的快感冲破了界线。

隔了很久，他才听见了自己啜泣的声音，他哭得像个妓女，把小腹和地毯都搞得一团湿。

“这就哭成这样，”海尔森欢快的话语在他耳边响起，“一会可怎么办？要不要我把你的那帮手下喊过来让他们一齐来看看他们的老大是个怎样的荡货？”

“操，你他妈躺下来换我操你试试，不让你哭得把你儿子都引过来我名字倒过来写。”

“勇气可嘉。”

海尔森突然放开了他，得亏奥尔顿机敏才没有直接摔在地上，他跌了两步才站稳，一双手就拉着他的腰向后撞，还未发泄过的阴茎直接捅了进来。

快感像爆炸一样从尾椎一路向上，混着还未散干净的余韵，噼里啪啦地炸开，奥尔顿瞪大眼睛，他未想过插在自己身体里的那根性器还能再涨大一圈，他的身体竟然还不知足叫嚣着更上一层。

他不知道更上一层是什么，隐隐觉得那会让他打开奇怪的大门。海尔森这一次照顾了他，手掌握住他刚射过的阴茎不住揉捏，特别关照了龟头下面的那道浅沟。难耐的刺痛和酥麻感升起，他被圈在男人的怀里发颤。屁股里的凶器同刚才一样，不知疲倦地来回抽插，他的敏感点被揉到发麻，熟悉的快感混着不知名为何的酸麻传遍全身。

海尔森捞着他的阴茎揣在掌心玩弄，那根射刚过的性器没有软下去，兴奋着弹跳着继续往外流着淫液。阴茎在海尔森手掌形成的甬道中不住地流水，尽管奥尔顿抵抗了，但后穴敏感点被肉棒按摩击打瞬间瓦解了他的抵抗。

身体总是对快感格外诚实，奥尔顿没有过多思考，翘着屁股踮起脚尖迎接海尔森的冲撞，他嗯嗯呀呀地叫着，毫不介意成为一个在暗巷里接客的妓女了。海尔森大开大合地进出，男人踮着脚在他身前被操得摇摇晃晃，他不得不收紧收紧手臂把人牢牢地固定在怀里。

他就像快要融化在海尔森的怀里似的，颤抖着忍耐着，连射过两次的老二很想再射出什么，可阴囊提起落下再提起也压榨不出什么存货了，双腿夹紧再松开即便这样也只是让不堪重负的神经上再压上一块砝码。跟随着海尔森给予的节奏甜蜜地呻吟，他的腿抖得都快站不住了，这让海尔森几乎都不忍心再操他了。

“咕噜。”清晰的吞咽口水的声音，海尔森把鼻子埋进奥尔顿的颈窝，贪婪地吸着他越来越香甜的气味，还差一点，就差一点了。贪心的吸血鬼总是想同时满足口腹之欲和性欲。

奥尔顿以为自己在天堂与地狱之间游走，能麻痹全身的快感以及过多的快感造成的刺痛让他暂时丧失了辨明虚实的能力，在长时间浮浮沉沉的快乐当中他觉得自己的灵魂浮到了空中俯视他的肉体被各种体液弄得一团糟糕，浑身是汗、泪水不受控制地溢出、下体更是湿得连累了地毯。不详的酸麻越来越强烈，奥尔顿无法控制自己，稀薄的精液顺着泛红阴茎顶端流出，随着海尔森的撞击甚至溅上了屋子里的家具，微张的铃口可怜兮兮的不断流着精液，然后更多透明的液体也随之不受控制的溢出来，接连成串把地毯彻底毁掉。

起初，他并没有反应过来自己射出来了些什么，他只顾得来哼哼唧唧，他的灵魂还因为快感飞在空中。然后，脚尖挪动踩上的微凉的湿润感才把他的灵魂稍微拉回来一点，很快，奥尔顿意识到了那究竟是什么之后瞬间涨红脸颊，他恨不得自己立刻昏过去。

“嗤。”吸血鬼嘲笑人类先前的趾高气扬。

这一次高潮奥尔顿的肠道绞得前所未有的紧，后穴像阴道一样剧烈地收缩和痉挛起来。被取悦的吸血鬼终于把精液射进了他的体内，坏心眼的富豪还一边射一边推着他往前走继续抽插，奥尔顿早就双腿打颤，全靠海尔森的手才没有跌坐到地上去。他气得咬牙切齿，快感和耻辱感熏红了他全身的皮肤，他何曾受过那么大的委屈，奥尔顿积攒起全身最后的力气想回头给海尔森一巴掌却被轻松接下。

吸血鬼终于在他面前展露了獠牙，尖锐的血牙抵在他的颈侧已刺破皮肤，他舔了舔奥尔顿的颈侧，把溢出来的血一滴不剩地卷进嘴里，湛蓝色眼睛泛起血色：

“多谢款待。”

END.


End file.
